Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder
by CrimsonEmerald
Summary: Rin menikah, demi kerajaannya/ Miku bersandiwara, demi sahabatnya/Kaito terpesona, pada seorang yang mengaku calon istrinya/Len terobsesi, pada gadis yang diculiknya/Ketika seorang putri yang terjebak dalam pernikahan politik, diculik dan berakhir di pelukan seorang pangeran serigala. Sementara itu, calon suami putri justru jatuh cinta pada seorang pelayan yang bersandiwara.
1. Midnight

**Disclaimer: **"Really... Vocaloid is not mine."

BUTTERFLY ON YOUR RIGHT SHOULDER

by _CrimsonEmerald_

Len x Rin

Kaito x Miku

**WARNING: **Disini author buat sedikit perubahan marga untuk nama Rin, menjadi Kaine Rin. Karena pastinya bakal aneh kalo nama Rin dan Len punya marga yang sama padahal di fict ini mereka bukan saudara XD

**AU, Romance & Western, Rated M**

.

.

.

Bulan mengintip di balik awan. Tak ada bintang. Malam itu amat suram. Sesuram kegelapan hutan yang mengapit jalan. Sebuah kereta kuda mewah dengan iring-iringan pengawal melintas perlahan. Derak roda kayu kereta seirama dengan tapak sang kuda. Surai sang kuda bergoyang, ditiup oleh segelintir angin yang menyapa melalui bawah lehernya. Sementara beberapa pengawal bersenjatakan sebilah pedang berjalan mengapit kereta. Mata-mata tajam pengawal mengamati sekitar. Memperhatikan derak ganjil yang mungkin berasal dari semak hutan. Atau gesekan aneh dari ranting pepohonan.

Di dalam kereta, duduk seorang putri dari kerajaan Kaine. Sebuah kerajaan makmur di selatan hutan. Sang puteri adalah gadis berusia 16 tahun. Berwajah cantik dan berkulit mulus. Rambutnya mencapai bahu, berwarna pirang. Sehalus warna kuning dari madu. Netra _shappire_-nya memandang pepohonan yang menjulang. Ia menyingkap sedikit tirai jendela kereta, dan angin malam segera menabrak wajahnya.

"Putri, tolong jangan dibuka. Anda bisa sakit sebelum hari pernikahan."

Dari sebrang tempat duduk sang putri, dayang setianya berucap memperingatkan. Gadis berambut _teal _panjang itu segera menutup kembali tirai jendela kereta. Di balas dengusan keras oleh sang putri yang duduk sembari melipat kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan sakit semudah itu, Miku. Berhentilah mengkhawatirkanku. Aku sudah bukan anak kecil, dan kau bukan Ibuku."

Kaine Rin. Putri bungsu dari Pasangan Raja dan Ratu Kaine itu berkata dengan nada amat akrab pada Miku, pelayannya.

"Saya tidak bertindak seperti Baginda Ratu, Putri. Tapi saya melaksanakan perintah beliau untuk menjaga anda sampai Putri tiba di istana kerajaan Shion."

Miku menggeleng penuh perhatian, ia menatap Rin yang tengah melipat dada dengan wajah merajuknya. Miku memang hanya seorang pelayan. Tapi waktu yang tak singkat bersama Rin membuat gadis itu sangat mengenal watak Putri yang dilayaninya. Mereka tumbuh bersama. Tentu Rin dan Miku yang hampir seumuran sudah sangat akrab bagai sahabat.

-meski mereka berbeda status, tentu saja.

"Tidak ada seorangpun yang ingin anda sakit sebelum hari pernikahan anda, Putri. Begitu pula Raja dan Ratu. Dan Pangeran pun pasti tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi." Miku berkata menambahkan. Rin menopang dagunya diatas tangan kanan. Ia menatap celah kecil di atas tirai kereta yang terbuka. Cahaya bulan menyeruak masuk dari sana, namun segera redup oleh awan yang menghalanginya.

"Untuk apa Pangeran mengkhawatirkan tunangan yang belum pernah dilihatnya. Lagipula pernikahan ini adalah pernikahan politik. Ayah dan Ibu menikahkanku dengan Pangeran Shion untuk melindungi kerajaan." Rin bergumam dengan nada rendah.

"Menggelikan. Aku akan menikah dengan orang yang belum pernah kutemui, apalagi kucintai. Dunia ini memang kejam. Bukan begitu, Miku?" Terselip kegetiran dibalik untaian kalimat Rin. Miku diam, tertunduk tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Sebersit angin malam masuk ke dalam kereta, mendesirkan rambut mereka. Membawa pergi kalimat Rin hingga menghilang di balik jendela.

Rin menyandarkan punggungnya, sebelum memejamkan mata ia bergumam untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Apapun yang terjadi aku ingin melindungi kerajaan Kaine. Dan kuharap kau akan terus menolongku disini, Miku."

Setelah itu, kesunyianlah yang menjadi teman perjalanan mereka.

...

Rin tertidur lama, namun Miku tetap terjaga. Gadis itu sudah terbiasa, terjaga sepanjang malam bukan lagi pekerjaan yang berat bagi seorang pelayan seperti dirinya. Miku meregangkan kakinya di balik gaun berwarna hijaunya. Meski Miku seorang pelayan, ia mendapat perlakuan istimewa dari Rin. Rin-lah yang selalu berbaik hati pada Miku. Rin yang membiarkan Miku untuk mengenakan gaun-gaun indah, Rin yang membiarkan Miku untuk menggunakan sepatu-sepatu kaca, Rin pula yang membiarkan Miku untuk berdandan layaknya bangsawan. Hingga tak sedikit orang yang mereka temui dalam perjamuan istana mengira Miku adalah kakak Rin. Karena mereka sama cantik dan anggunnya.

Lagipula Rin tidak pernah membiarkan Miku meninggalkan sisinya, dan Miku dengan senang hati menemani Putri Kaine itu. Miku selalu bersyukur, atas keburuntungan yang Tuhan berkati melalui Rin. Rin adalah puteri Raja paling baik hati yang pernah dikenalnya. Setidaknya Rin lebih murah senyum dibanding kakaknya, Kaine Lenka.

Miku bahagia ia bisa bersahabat dengan Rin. Dan Miku ingin terus menemani Rin, bahkan saat gadis itu kini tengah berjuang melindungi kerajaan Kaine.

Sejak setahun belakangan, banyak terjadi peperangan. Kerajaan-kerajaan besar seperti kerajaan Shion memperluas wilayahnya hingga mencapai kerajaan Kaine. Kaine sendiri hanya sebuah kerajaan kecil, tentu tidak punya kekuatan untuk menahan gempuran kerajaan Shion. Akhirnya, Raja dan Ratu melakukan perundingan dengan pihak kerajaan Shion.

Untuk terus melindungi Kaine dari perluasan wilayah yang dilakukan kerajaan Shion, Raja memutuskan untuk menikahkan puteri bungsunya, Kaine Rin. Pada putera mahkota kerajaan Shion, yang setahu Miku bernama Kaito. Pernikahan politik itu dilakukan dengan imbalan kerajaan Shion tidak akan menyerang Kaine dan mereka menjalin hubungan politik kekeluargaan.

Rin yang bertekad akan terus melindungi kerajaannya tentu saja menerima pernikahan itu tanpa ada bantahan. Miku tahu, jauh di dalam hati Rin. Gadis itu pasti tengah keberatan. Ia bisa bayangkan Rin yang meringkuk ketakutan saat akan menikahi laki-laki yang sama sekali tidak pernah ditemuinya.

Bagaimanakah rupa pangeran itu? Apa ia sekasar kerajaannya? Apa ia berwajah serakah seperti kerajaannya? Atau mungkin Pangeran berumur jauh lebih tua dari Rin.

Sungguh, Miku tak bisa bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi di pernikahan Rin nanti.

Rin melewatinya dengan tegar, bersama Miku yang selalu berdiri di sampingnya. Bersama pengawal-pengawal dari kerajaan Kaine,rombongan kereta kuda istana itu menuju kerajaan Shion. Untuk melangsungkan pernikahan. Dan jalan menuju istana kerajaan Shion melewati setapak hutan yang mengelilingi sebuah gunung. Tak ada jalan lain selain jalan ini. Jalan yang melewati tebing curam ini akan membawa mereka ke kerajaan Shion dalam waktu satu minggu perjalanan kereta kuda.

"Nona Hatsune, katakan pada Putri Rin bahwa kita akan beristirahat di sini."

Miku dikejutkan oleh suara seorang pengawal dari balik pintu kereta. Segera gadis _teal _itu menyahut sebagai jawabannya.

"Ya. Nyalakan api unggun dan gelar kemah untuk Putri. Aku akan membangunkannya dan menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita semua."

...

"Ini. Silakan dimakan, Putri."

Rin menerima semangkuk bubur hangat dari Miku. Gadis _honey blonde _itu telah mengganti gaun merahnya dengan sebuah gaun sederhana berwarna kuning. Ia mengenakan jubah tebal untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari angin malam. Miku yang bersikeras agar Rin mengenakan jubah itu, dan Rin tidak pernah menang melawan kekeras kepalaan seorang Hatsune Miku.

"Kau jadi sangat formal padaku, Miku. Ada apa?" Tanya Rin sebelum menyendokkan sesuap bubur hangat ke dalam mulutnya. Rin, Miku dan para pengawal duduk melingkar di depan api unggun. Sebuah kemah untuk Rin telah tergelar, lengkap dengan futon tidurnya.

"Ah, saya hanya ingin membiasakan diri berkata formal ketika nanti Putri sudah bersama dengan suami anda." Miku berkata kemudian tersenyum. Pengawal di sisi-sisi mereka duduk tak memperhatikan, terlalu sibuk dengan makan malam mereka. Menanggalkan pedang di sampingnya.

"Jangan bicara tentang pernikahan lagi, Miku. Aku sudah muak mendengarnya. Tak ada yang bisa menghentikan pernikahan ini kecuali sekelompok bandit menyerang rombongan dan menculikku bersamanya." Gumam Rin menarik perhatian seluruh pengawal dan Miku yang kaget mendengarnya.

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang buruk, Putri. Kita tahu hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Pengawal disini akan melindungi kita semua. Pernikahan akan segera dilangsungkan. Dan kerajaan Kaine akan aman. Bukankah itu cita-cita anda, Putri? Melindungi Kaine apapun yang terjadi." Miku berkata dalam satu tarikan nafas. Gadis itu tanpa sadar meletakkan mangkuk buburnya. Hanya untuk berkata lebih jelas pada Rin yang sejenak terdiam mendengarnya. Miku tersengal, dan ia segera menetralkan tarikan nafasnya kembali. Para pengawal hanya diam, namun mendengarkan.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu, Miku. Itu hanya perandaian. Kalaupun memang terjadi. Aku ingin kau yang akan menggantikanku melindungi Kaine. Tidak ada seorangpun dari kerajaan Shion yang tahu rupaku, bukan?" Rin sebenarnya berkata hanya untuk main-main. Tapi itu tidak terdengar seperti candaan bagi Miku. Gadis itu segera menanggapinya dengan serius.

"Tolong berhenti mengatakan hal itu, Putri. Tidak akan ada yang terjadi, tidak karena pernikahan anda akan berlangsung dengan aman." Tegas Miku segera kehilangan nafsu makannya. Ia meninggalkan buburnya teronggok mendingin di dalam mangkuk.

Gadis berambut _teal _panjang itu menatap Rin yang menyuap buburnya dengan tenang.

Matanya berkilau oleh rasa kekhawatiran. Ada hal yang begitu mengusiknya ketika mendengar kalimat Rin barusan. Meski gadis itu mungkin berkata hanya untuk main-main.

Tapi, ia seperti merasa ada hal buruk yang akan mencapai mereka semua. Tak lama lagi. Setelah ini. Entah apa hal itu.

...

Rin terlelap dalam damai. Ia menggunakan jubah tebalnya sebagai selimut, dan berbaring di atas sebuah futon tidur bersama Miku. Berbeda dengan Rin yang sudah mencapai alam mimpi, malam itu Miku justru tidak bisa memejamkan matanya lebih dari lima detik. Ada hal yang begitu mengusik benaknya hingga ia kehilangan kemampuan untuk tidur malam ini.

Menyerah, Miku kemudian memutuskan untuk keluar dari kemah. Ia mengenakan gaun berwarna biru dengan sulaman bunga. Rambutnya panjang melebihi pinggang. Dengan dua sisi rambut yang biasa membingkai wajahnya ditarik kebelakang, membentuk kepang sederhana berhias pita merah muda. Memasang jubahnya, Miku memilih untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar.

Kemah mereka didirikan cukup dekat dengan sebuah anak sungai. Hanya perlu melintasi beberapa semak dan pepohonan, Miku segera menemukan anak sungai yang dimaksud. Berbekal sebuah lilin, gadis ber-iris _tosca _itu mendekati sumber air. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, Miku menemukan air terjun kecil.

Permukaan sungai yang beriak dengan arus pelan. Memantulkan cahaya bulan yang keemasan. Miku tak tahu lagi apakah ini sudah masuk tengah malam atau tidak. Tapi awan hitam yang sejak tadi mengiring perjalanan mereka telah hilang entah kemana. Membuka pemandangan langit yang dihiasi bintang berkelip. Bersama bulan yang meninggikan tahtanya. Cahayanya menimpa kulit putih Miku, ketika gadis itu menjulurkan tangannya untuk meletakkan wadah lilin di atas batu tepi sungai.

Miku melepas alas kakinya. Mendengarkan melodi arus air sungai yang menenangkan batinnya. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk berpijak diatas batuan besar sungai, mulai melangkah agak ke tengah. Sesekali kakinya dijulurkan untuk menyentuh air sungai yang dingin. Hampir membekukan jari kakinya.

Miku tersenyum lebar. Ia bahkan mampu berkaca diatas permukaan air sungai. Wajahnya tercetak abstrak. Ekspresinya tak terlalu jelas akibat riak sungai yang berarus oleh air terjun. Namun Miku dapat melihat bagaimana tubuhnya yang berbalut gaun biru indah pemberian Rin berdiri di atas siraman cahaya bulan.

Srkk...srkk...

Auuuuuu~

Drap...drap...drap...

Miku menegang. Barusan ia mendengar derak berisik dari dedaunan semak di depannya. Terdengar pula lolongan serigala yang saling bersahutan. Miku segera menepi. Ia memakai alas kakinya dengan tergesa. Derap kaki terdengar lebih keras ditelinganya. Miku segera berlari, bahkan melupakan lilinnya.

Ia terus berlari, menembus semak hutan dan melewati batang kayu pepohonan. Tujuannya kini hanya satu, memastikan bahwa rombongan kemahnya dan Rin baik-baik saja.

'Tuhan, kumohon semoga semuanya baik-baik saja.'

Doa Miku dalam hati. Namun kelebatan tentang hal-hal buruk yang mungkin terjadi terus berputar dalam benaknya. Membuat langkah gadis itu sedikit terhuyung hingga mengenai semak berduri di sisi kanannya. Merobek lengan gaun Miku, lengan kanannya tergores oleh duri hingga mencucurkan darah.

Namun Miku sudah tak peduli lagi, ia harus memastikan sesuatu yang lebih penting dari ini.

...

"Auuuuuu~"

Drap...drap...drap...

"Auuuuuuu~"

Rin terbangun dari tidurnya. Tersentak, ia segera membuka matanya. Dari dalam kemah, masih terlihat remang-remang cahaya api unggung di luar. Namun bukan itu yang membangunkannya. Melainkan lolongan serigala bersahutan yang terdengar kian dekat dengan perkemahan mereka. Rin memasang jubah tidurnya. Segera keluar dari kemahnya. Dan derap langkah kian cepat bergaung mendekat.

"Semua pasukan siaga!"

Ketua pengawal rombongan berteriak pada anggotanya. Membentuk barikade pertahanan untuk melindungi Rin yang mematung di tempatnya. Pedang diacungkan. Menantang kegelapan hutan yang tak tertembus oleh cahaya bulan. Derak dedaunan yang terdengar ganjil meremangkan bulu kuduk Rin. Gadis itu mengelus lehernya pelan. Menarik tudung kepala jubahnya untuk menutupi surai pirang miliknya.

Angin berdesir agak kencang, api unggun bergoyang-goyang. Dalam suasana mencekam ini, Rin bahkan merasa bayangannya sendiri terasa menakutkan. Atmosfir bahaya di depan hampir melemaskan tubuhnya.

Brak

"Auuuuuu~"

Suara ranting patah adalah hal terakhir yang Rin dengar setelah lolongan serigala pertama mencapai mereka. Rin hampir-hampir menjatuhkan dirinya. Saat melihat seekor serigala sebesar kuda tunggangannya berdiri dengan kaki depan yang memamerkan cakar panjang. Bulunya yang kelabu berdesir oleh angin malam. Matanya yang merah berkilau oleh cahaya api unggun. Giginya yang runcing dipamerkan melalui seringai lebar. Moncong panjangnya terjulur ke depan. Dan ia menggeram rendah.

"Serang!"

Para pengawal rombongan segera menyerang serigala yang ukurannya tak lazim itu dengan pedang mereka. Ujung tajamnya berkilat di bawah rembulan, memantulkan cahaya api unggun yang merekam kengerian di wajah Rin yang tengah mematung dengan mulut terkatup rapat. Ia terduduk, akibat lutut yang terlalu lemas tak mampu menopang tubuhnya lebih lama.

Dentingan pedang dengan cakar panjang sang serigala begitu menusuk telinga, perbedaan kekuatan yang amat besar menunjukkan segalanya. Bagaimana satu-persatu pengawal rombongan tewas. Jatuh akibat luka robek besar dari cakar atau gigitan sang serigala. Seekor serigala lain datang. Yang kali ini berukuran lebih kecil, namun tetap lebih besar dari serigala normal lainnya. Bulunya seputih salju, matanya sebiru langit di pagi yang cerah. Berkilau ketika menoleh ke arah Rin yang kehilangan air mukanya. Wajah gadis itu pucat seketika. Apalagi ketika sang serigala putih mendekatkan moncongnya ke arah Rin.

Bruk

Kaine Rin segera jatuh tak sadarkan detik berikutnya.

...

Miku terlambat.

Gadis _teal _itu mematung menatap jasad-jasad pengawal rombongan yang bergelimpangan di atas kubangan darah yang mengaliri tanah. Api unggun telah padam, hanya tersisa arang-arang berwarna merah akibat pembakaran. Kemah milik Rin masih terpasang tegak. Dan itu sedikit memberi harapan pada Miku bahwa Rin akan baik-baik saja. Setidaknya gadis itu masih hidup karena mendapat perlindungan dari pengawal rombongan yang telah rela melindunginya dengan taruhan nyawa.

Namun ketika ia membuka pintu kemah, ia tak menemukan siapa-siapa kecuali futon tidur Rin yang kosong kehilangan penghuninya. Miku hampir saja akan jatuh saking _shock _nya karena gadis itu kini tak ada di mana-mana.

Kalimat Rin bukan hanya candaan belaka. Dan hal-hal yang sejak tadi mengganggu benaknya adalah sebuah firasat akan pertanda buruk. Namun Miku terlambat menyadarinya. Kini ia sendirian. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Ia harus membuat pilihan. Kembali ke kerajaan Kaine atau terus melanjutkan perjalanan hingga ke kerajaan Shion. Mengaku sebagai putri Kaine dan menjalankan peran Rin sementara sampai gadis itu ditemukan segera. Miku melepas tali kekang kuda kereta yang tertambat tak jauh dari kemah. Kuda putih betina itu tampak menggeram ketakutan. Ia begitu gelisah hingga elusan Miku di salah satu sisi wajahnya. Miku ikut bernafas lega bersama geraman rendah sang kuda yang mulai nyaman akan perlakuannya. Ia mengelus sekali lagi pipi sang kuda sebelum menaikinya.

"Aku akan ke kerajaan Shion. Karena Rin sudah memintaku untuk menggantikannya melindungi Kaine jika dia tidak ada."

Ucap Miku untuk mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. Ia mengokang tali kekangnya. Kudanya segera melaju di jalan setapak hutan. Cahaya bulan menemani perjalanannya. Angin malam mengibarkan jubah yang dikenakannya.

Miku bimbang. Apa pilihan ini benar?

...

Kaito. Putera mahkota kerajaan Shion itu baru saja akan memasuki gerbang istana usai latihan memanah di tepi hutan. Ketika kemudian derap kaki kuda yang nampak terengah datang mendekat. Kuda putih itu tampak kelelahan, seakan dipaksa berlari sepanjang malam. Penunggangnya sendiri adalah seorang gadis muda bergaun biru dengan sulaman bunga. Rambut _teal _nya yang panjang berkibar dari kejauhan. Kaito tak mengenal gadis penunggang kuda itu. Sebelum ia menyadari lambang bunga mawar berperisai terpasang di leher sang kuda.

Itu adalah lambang kerajaan Kaine. Kerajaan yang melakukan hubungan politik dengan kerajaan Shion. Rencananya ia akan dinikahkan dengan puteri bungsu dari Raja Kaine tiga hari lagi. Dan seharusnya rombongan kereta kuda sang Putri sampai pagi ini.

"Tuan, itu kuda dari kerajaan Kaine." Bisik salah seorang pengawal di belakang Kaito. Pemuda itu mengangguk membenarkan. Alisnya mengerut halus. Memikirkan kemungkinan apa gerangan yang membuat hanya seekor kuda yang berhasil sampai ke istana. Padahal menurut rencana, Putri akan datang bersama kereta kuda istana.

Apa sekelompok bandit menyerang kereta mereka ketika di hutan? Dan sang Putri akhirnya menyelamatkan diri dengan seekor kuda tunggangan.

Kuda putih berlambang kerajaan Kaine itu berhenti tepat di depan kuda Kaito. Sang gadis berambut _teal _sepanjang pinggang itu berkata dengan terengah. Sepasang iris _tosca _indah yang baru pertama kali Kaito temui itu terbuka dengan sayu.

"Aku, Puteri Miku dari kerajaan Kaine meminta izin untuk dapat bicara dengan Putera Mahkota."

"Akulah Putera Mahkota kerajaan Shion. Apa yang ingin anda bicarakan, Putri?" Tanya Kaito dengan wajah serius. Mengamati rupa sang Putri yang berbalut gaun biru bersulam bunga. Lengan kanan gaunnya robek, dan tangannya lecet berjejak darah kering. Kaito menatapnya khawatir, apalagi saat gadis itu tersenyum lemah. Kaito rasa gadis itu mulai goyah dari dudukannya diatas sang kuda.

"Akhirnya saya sampai ke tempat anda. Rombonganku di serang oleh sekelompok..."

Bruk

Miku jatuh sebelum sempat melanjutkan penjelasannya. Beruntung, insting Kaito yang lebih tajam dari Ksatria manapun membuat pemuda itu dengan siaga berdiri di sebelahnya. Menahan tubuh Miku agar tidak jatuh sampai ke tanah. Ia menyandarkan kepala gadis itu ke dadanya, kemudian memerintahkan anak buahnya.

"Rawat kudanya, sementara aku yang akan mengurus sang Putri."

Ucap Kaito kemudian menjalankan kudanya untuk segera memasuki istana. Kedua tangannya yang memegang tali kekang kuda mengurung tubuh Miku yang tak sadarkan diri agar tetap menyandar di dadanya.

Miku mungkin cukup meyakinkan untuk dapat memerankan peran sebagai seorang Putri. Dengan memanipulasi ketidak tahuan akan kenyataan. Ia mungkin akan terus berperan sebagai Putri palsu sampai Rin ditemukan.

Ketidak tahuan pihak kerajaan Shion akan rupa sang putri bungsu Kaine, juga hilangnya data nama sang Putri adalah keberuntungan Miku untuk dapat menjalankan perannya dengan sempurna.

Sampai manakah Miku dapat menggantikan Rin untuk melindungi Kaine?

...

"Unggg~"

Rin melenguh pelan. Sesuatu menahan pergerakan tubuhnya. Sesuatu yang hangat dan lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Gadis itu mendongak, melirik sesuatu dari atas tubuhnya yang memeluknya amat erat. Aroma _citrus _yang maskulin menggoda penciumannya. Dan itu membuat Rin semakin penasaran dengan sesuatu yang menahan tubuhnya.

"Aaaa-"

Rin berteriak, namun kemudian mulutnya segera dibekap oleh sebuah tangan besar. Bagaimana ia tidak berteriak. Yang sejak tadi memeluk dan menahan tubuhnya dengan erat ternyata adalah seorang pemuda berambut _honey blonde _panjang yang kini masih berbaring di atas tubuhnya. Dengan sebelah tangan di pinggang Rin, dan sebelah tangan lagi membekap mulut gadis itu.

Rin berhenti mencoba berteriak. Karena ia tahu itu sia-sia. Ia baru menyadari tubuh bagian atas pemuda yang menindihnya tersebut tidak mengenakan apa-apa. Memamerkan otot perut dan otot lengan yang terbentuk sempurna. Memanjakan mata wanita siapa saja yang melihatnya, termasuk Rin. Namun Rin dengan cepat sadar diri dan segera menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali untuk menghalau pikiran-pikiran aneh tersebut. Laki-laki itu segera melepaskan bekapan tangannya dari atas bibir Rin.

Rin segera bernafas lega. Kepalanya dijulurkan segera untuk melihat kondisi tubuhnya sendiri.

-dan wajahnya pucat seketika saat ia menyadari tubuhnya pun tak mengenakan apa-apa. Tubuhnya yang telanjang ditindih langsung oleh pemuda tanpa busana di atasnya. Selimut tebal pun hanya digunakan dari pinggang sampai ke bawah. Dan Rin tidak berani memeriksa bagian bawah tubuhnya karena ia sudah bisa menebak sendiri jawabannya.

"Kau sudah menyadarinya, Putri?"

Rin mendongak takut-takut. Beradu pandang dengan iris _shappire _sang pemuda yang mengingatkan Rin dengan mata birunya sendiri. Pemuda itu beringsut pelan menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Rin yang telah memucat di pembaringannya. Rin membatu seketika saat pemuda itu menggigit lembut cuping telinganya.

Rin merasa geli. Ada gejolak aneh yang membuatnya ingin mendesah. Namun gadis itu menahan gejolak itu mati-matian. Rin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menatap pemuda yang kini sedang menyeringai di hadapannya. Pemuda itu menarik pinggang Rin untuk lebih mendekat dengan tubuhnya. Menyentuhkan dada Rin pada dada bidangnya. Rin tercekat. Ia tak bisa bergerak dan tak bisa berteriak.

Semua sensasi aneh yang dilakukan oleh pemuda itu baru pertama kali dirasakannya.

Wajah pemuda itu kembali mendekat, hampir mencium Rin sebelum ia ternyata mendekati telinga Rin dan berbisik tepat di depannya.

"Selamat datang di kastil Kagamine."

Dan Rin bergidik geli mendengarnya, menggesek secara langsung dadanya dengan sang pemuda.

Sementara lelaki _honey blonde _itu menyeringai lebih lebar karenanya.

**_TO BE CONTINUE_**

Apa adegan LenRin yang terakhir? Wahahahaha XD itu kayaknya ngebet banget bikinnya. Tapi adegannya di tunda dulu ampe chapter berikutnya :p hehe gimana ceritanya? Apa kalian bisa memahami ceritanya? Jika tidak mungkin akan lebih di detail chapter mendatang. :D

.

.

.

**So, REVIEW or DELETE?**


	2. The Castle

**Disclaimer: **"Really... Vocaloid is not mine."

BUTTERFLY ON YOUR RIGHT SHOULDER

by _CrimsonEmerald_

Len x Rin

Kaito x Miku

**WARNING: **Disini author buat sedikit perubahan marga untuk nama Rin, menjadi Kaine Rin. Karena pastinya bakal aneh kalo nama Rin dan Len punya marga yang sama padahal di fict ini mereka bukan saudara XD

**AU, Romance & Western, Rated M (**For save)

**Ch.2**

.

.

.

"Selamat datang di kastil, Kagamine.

-Kaine Rin."

Rin tersentak menatap pemuda _honey blonde _yang menyeringai seksi ke arahnya. Rin bergidik. Merapatkan kedua tungkai kakinya saat pemuda itu berdiri dari posisi menindihnya. Pemuda yang Rin perkirakan tak jauh dari umurnya itu memasang kemeja putihnya. Melihat hal itu, Rin beringsut menjauh darinya. Menjauhkan diri hingga ke pojok ranjang berukuran _king size _di bawahnya. Ia membalut tubuhnya dengan selimut, mencuri pandang pada sang pemuda yang tengah memasang celananya

BLUSH~

Segera gadis pirang itu memalingkan wajahnya. Menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar di pipinya.

"Panggil aku, Len. Kagamine Len." Lelaki bersurai pirang madu itu tiba-tiba berada di belakang Rin. Rin bergerak mundur, namun tubuhnya di apit oleh dinding kamar yang dingin. Ia terdesak, sementara pemuda di depannya itu makin mendekat.

PLAK

Len terpaku. Pipi kanannya berdenyut-denyut panas. Ia melirik Rin. Gadis itu hampir menangis di balik kukungan selimutnya. Len tersadar. Gadis itu baru saja menamparnya. Len menyentuh pipinya yang memerah. Sementara Rin merapatkan punggungnya pada dinding batu yang dingin. Mengukung dirinya dalam selimut tebal berwarna emas. Gadis itu tak bisa memastikan bagaimana ekspresi pemuda bernama Len Kagamine yang terpaku di depannya. Wajahnya terbayang oleh rambut pirangnya yang panjang. Terurai halus di atas bahu tegapnya.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh tubuhku!" Rin berteriak nyaring, bahunya gemetar. Nafasnya tersengal. Dadanya naik turun secara konstan, meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Rambutnya yang terurai lengket oleh keringat yang mengucur deras dari tubuhnya.

Rin tak peduli lagi jika pemuda itu marah setelah ini. Yang terpenting, ia tak akan membiarkan lelaki itu menjamah tubuhnya.

Tidak sedikitpun.

"Menarik sekali..."

"Ee-eh?"

Rin menatap Len yang bergumam sendirian. Lelaki itu menarik poninya ke belakang. Tampak ekspresinya yang liar dan menyeramkan. Netra _shappire_-nya menatap tajam ke arah Rin. Rin bergidik ketakutan. Ia menautkan kedua telapak tangannya. Merapalkan seluruh do'a yang bisa diingatnya.

"Kaine Rin, kau memang gadis yang berbeda." Len menarik sebelah bibirnya. Membentuk segaris senyum miring di wajahnya yang berkilau oleh keringat. Lelaki itu melipat lengan kemejanya hingga siku. Lantas beranjak dari ranjang dan keluar melalui pintu.

Ia berhenti sejenak di ambang pintu, melirik Rin yang terpaku di atas ranjangnya. Len tersenyum tipis sebelum berkata.

"Benahi pakaianmu. Tak seorangpun selain aku yang boleh melihat tubuhmu."

Blam~

Senyumnya berubah menjadi seringai nakal. Len menutup daun pintu kamarnya. Meninggalkan Rin yang hampir terpanggang oleh rasa malunya.

"KE NERAKA SAJA KAU SANA, DASAR MESUM!" Len tersenyum di luar kamar saat mendengar teriakan Rin. Pemuda itu membuka dua kancing teratas kemeja yang dikenakannya. Di tengah koridor, Len bertemu dengan Meito. Kepala pelayan di kastilnya. Lelaki berambut coklat beriris merah itu membungkuk penuh hormat pada sang Tuan.

"Katakan pada istrimu untuk melayani keperluan gadis di dalam kamarku."

Ucap Len tanpa melirik sedikitpun pada Meito yang membungkuk penuh hormat padanya.

"Baik, Tuan."

Sahut Meito dengan sopan. Bersamaan dengan Len yang berjalan angkuh melewatinya. Langkah kaki pemuda itu bergaung di atas lantai batu kastil.

...

"Eungh-nh"

"Putri?"

Miku melenguh pelan. Mengerjapkan iris _turquoise_-nya, gadis itu segera menegakkan diri dan duduk di atas ranjang. Mengejutkan pelayan yang ditugaskan untuk menjaganya.

"Tidak perlu buru-buru, Putri. Anda belum pulih benar." Kata sang pelayan khawatir. Ia membantu Miku yang menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran ranjang. Miku menekan pelipisnya yang masih berdenyut-denyut. Matanya menatap sekeliling kamar mewah tempatnya berada. Kamar yang ditempatinya bahkan jauh lebih besar dari kamar Rin di istana.

Ah, mengenai tentang Rin. Dimana majikannya itu sekarang berada?

"Anda baik-baik saja?"

"Ee-eh?" Miku menoleh pada gadis berambut hijau yang sejak tadi menjaganya. Wanita yang mengenakan seragam pelayan itu menatapnya dengan raut penuh kekhawatiran. Ah, betapa Miku rindu perasaan di saat ia mengkhawatirkan Rin sebagai majikannya. Ia paham betul raut cemas yang ditunjukkan pelayannya tersebut.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Miku tersenyum menambahkan. Miku merunduk. Memeriksa gaun biru yang dikenakannya. Gaun dari kain sutera itu memiliki pola bunga yang rumit. Membentuk kesatuan relief yang menonjol oleh bordiran unik. Miku terperangah. Ini bukan gaun miliknya. Pastilah orang dari istana kerajaan Shion yang memberikannya.

Gaun itu terlalu mewah untuk dikenakannya. Miku tak bisa bayangkan bagaimana kiranya jika orang-orang dari kerajaan Shion mengetahui kalau dirinya bukan putri Kaine yang asli. Pastilah ia berakhir dengan dihukum gantung di depan umum karena dianggap berkhianat terhadap kerajaan.

-_ah, ia sudah membuat keputusan yang terlalu beresiko._

Tapi Miku sudah tak bisa mundur lagi. Sekali ia mengambil langkah ini, tak ada jalan untuk kembali. Ia harus menjalaninya dengan hati-hati. Bagaimanapun juga nyawa adalah taruhannya. Keselamatan seluruh rakyat Kaine bergantung pada pernikahan ini. Ia tak bisa membuang begitu saja cita-cita majikannya, Kaine Rin.

'Rin dimana kamu sekarang?'

"Putri Kaine!"

Pintu kamar menjeblak terbuka. Oleh sang pangeran yang datang tiba-tiba. Pemuda berambut biru itu menghampiri Miku yang duduk bersandar di atas ranjang _queen size._

"Putri?"

Kaito. Pangeran bermata biru dari kerajaan Shion itu duduk di samping Miku. Miku tersenyum lemah. Lelaki itu meraih tangannya lembut, menggenggam dalam kukungan tangannya yang besar. Miku melirik jemarinya yang terbalut oleh tangan sang pangeran. Rasa hangat menjalar di kulit wajahnya.

"Apa Putri sudah merasa baikan?"

Tanya Kaito dengan lembut. Matanya sewarna laut biru di kedalaman, berkilau oleh rasa cemas yang terpatri jelas dalam raut wajahnya. Miku merasa tak nyaman dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa bersalah karena sudah membohongi orang di depannya ini. Namun, Miku juga tak bisa mengambil langkah untuk kembali. Kembali atau ia akan mati. Dan kerajaan Kaine dengan Shion akan terlibat dalam peperangan yang tak imbang.

Miku tak bisa biarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Ya. Saya baik-baik saja, Pangeran. Tak ada yang perlu Anda dicemaskan." Miku balas tersenyum untuk meyakinkan bahwa ia benar baik-baik saja. Kaito terpana, senyum gadis itu membuatnya terpaku sejenak. Ia menatap Miku intens. Gadis itu mengenakan gaun yang dipilihkannya. Rambut _teal_-nya terurai indah membingkai wajah. Satu sisi rambutnya dikaitkan ke belakang telinga, memperluas akses untuk menatap raut cantiknya.

_-ah, Putri Miku memang sempurna._

"Syukurlah. Kini saya lega mendengarnya." Ungkap Kaito jujur. Ia tersenyum hingga menyipitkan matanya. Tangan Miku tergenggam lebih erat oleh tangan besarnya. Miku terpesona. Ia bertanya-tanya. Bagaimana pangeran bisa tersenyum begitu hangat? Ia bahkan melupakan fakta bahwa lelaki itu dari kerajaan Shion. Kerajaan besar yang dikenal kasar dan kejam.

Masing-masing saling terpesona. Kaito pada kesempurnaan Miku, dan Miku pada senyuman Kaito.

_-kau menjalankan peranmu dengan baik, Miku._

Pangeran akan mudah ditaklukkan. Tapi,

_-apakah kau juga bisa menjaga perasaanmu_?

...

Rin mengenakan selembar gaun putih tipis yang tergeletak di atas lantai. Menyisir rambutnya dengan jari, Rin mengamati kamar yang ia tempati. Dinding dan lantainya tersusun oleh batu. Batu hitam mengkilap yang tidak Rin mengerti bagaimana cara merangkainya. Ketika Rin melangkahkan kakinya, terdengar suara detak teratur yang berasal dari sepatu kaca dan lantai batu yang diinjaknya. Rin merunduk, mendapati bayangan dirinya sendiri yang terpantul oleh lantai yang mengkilap.

Di ujung ruangan terdapat ranjang _king size_. Dengan kelambu merah dan selimut tebal berwarna emas. Di langit-langit terdapat tiga lampu kaca. Berisikan lilin-lilin yang tersusun melingkar dengan sempurna. Sebuah lemari kayu jati berpintu tiga mengisi dinding yang lain. Sementara di tengah ruangan terdapat kursi duduk, lengkap dengan meja kayu berpelitur. Dari dinding yang lain berjejer jendela-jendela besar berbingkai besi. Luasnya hampir tiga kali badan Rin. Dengan tinggi mencapai langit-langit kamar yang memiliki ukiran aneh.

Langit-langit kamar berwarna coklat. Dengan relief-relief yang dipahat sempurna membentuk gambar-gambar yang tidak Rin mengerti. Namun satu gambar paling besar yang terletak di tengah langit-langit menarik perhatian Rin.

-relief seekor serigala raksasa.

"Permisi, Putri?"

Rin tersentak, menoleh pada seorang pelayan yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Gadis berambut coklat dengan netra merah itu membungkuk penuh hormat padanya sebelum berucap dengan sopan

"Tuan Kagamine mengirim saya untuk melayani Anda."

"Ee-eh?" Rin terdiam sejenak. Memandang sang pelayan yang berdiri menunggu jawaban. Menunggu perintah dari sang gadis yang ditujukan oleh sang majikan. Menarik nafas panjang, gadis itu kemudian berucap.

"Bisa kau tunjukkan tempat aku bisa membersihkan diri? Tubuhku rasanya agak lengket."

"Lewat sini, Putri."

Rin mengikuti, sementara sang gadis pelayan menunjukkan tempat yang dimaksud. Mereka melewati lorong kastil yang sepenuhnya terbuat dari batu. Batu yang dipoles sempurna hingga mengkilap. Langkah kaki mereka menimbulkan bunyi 'tuk...tuk' pelan yang bersahutan. Rin mengamati koridor yang dilewatinya.

Wadah lilin dari tembaga tergantung rapi di sisi-sisi dinding. Membentuk jejeran kecil bercahaya yang menerangi sepanjang koridor mereka berada. Kaca-kaca jendela yang tinggi tertutup oleh tirai dari kain satin berwarna merah. Seperti di langit-langit kamar Len. Langit-langit kodiror juga tertutupi oleh ukiran-ukiran rumit. Membentuk semacam kesatuan yang unik. Ukiran tersebut terus bersambung dan menyebar hingga ke koridor dan ruang-ruang kastil yang lain.

Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pintu ganda berukir. Terbuat dari kayu mahoni tebal berpelitur. Gadis pelayan berambut coklat sebahu itu membukakan kedua daun pintu, mempersilakan Rin agar masuk lebih dulu.

Rin terperangah. Menatap ruangan luas yang diisi oleh sebuah kolam air panas dan jejeran _shower. _Sebuah patung serigala berada di tengah kolam, dari mulutnya yang terbuka keluar pancuran air yang jatuh dengan suara gemericik halus.

-ini sebuah ruang mandi pribadi_-yang sangat luas._

"Kau yakin orang asing boleh mandi di tempat ini?" Rin bertanya untuk memastikan bahwa ia memang dipersilakan untuk menggunakan ruangan ini. Ruang mandi yang mewah dan sangat luas. Rin tak pernah mandi di tempat seluas ini bahkan saat ia tinggal di istana.

Rin bertanya-tanya,

-_bagaimana bisa keluarga Kagamine yang luar biasa kaya tak pernah terdengar namanya?_

"_Ne, _siapa namamu?" Rin bertanya, menoleh pada sang pelayan yang mendongakkan wajahnya sesaat. Sebelum kembali menunduk dan menjawab dengan sopan.

"Nama saya Meiko Sakine. Anda bisa memanggil saya Meiko, Putri."

Rin mengangguk paham. Sementara gadis itu melepas gaunnya, Meiko tengah menyiapkan wewangian untuknya. Selesai, wanita berambut coklat beriris merah itu segera mohon pamit dan keluar dari ruang mandi. Meninggalkan Rin menikmati air kolam yang hangat. Sembari menyambut air pancuran dari patung serigala yang berada di tengahnya.

...

KREEK

Miku membuka pelan daun pintu kamarnya, tepatnya kamar tamu Istana Shion yang digunakannya. Menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan tak ada seorangpun yang melewati sepanjang koridor kamar ia keluar, melangkah sepelan mungkin agar tak terdengar suara sepatu kacanya yang beradu dengan lantai porselen yang di jejaknya.

Istana Shion dibangun dari batu bata yang dicat berwarna biru tua, lantai porselennya berwarna putih, sewarna dengan cat langit-langit yang memiliki panel berukir. Sepanjang dinding, Miku temukan deretan wadah lilin berwarna perak. Gadis itu terus melangkah, mengambil belokan kanan di antara pertigaan lorong istana yang panjang. Ia berjalan mengikuti kemana kakinya membawa. Miku menarik rok gaunnya. Rambut panjangnya telah disatukan dalam bentuk kepang panjang. Menjuntai indah melewati pinggangnya.

Miku tercengang, tiba-tiba saja ia sampai di sebuah ruangan aneh. Ruang tanpa pintu itu beralaskan permadani merah. Dengan sebuah meja kecil di tengah. Meja berkaki ramping itu terbuat dari kayu berpelitur hingga nampak berwarna coklat mengkilap. Di atasnya terdapat vas bunga, berisikan bunga liliy segar. Kelopak putihnya tampak lembab, seperti baru dipercikkan air oleh sang perawat_—Miku yakin pelayan istanalah yang melakukannya._

Ia mendekat, menghampiri bunga lily tersebut hanya untuk menyentuh kelopak halusnya. Gadis itu tersenyum. Ia lumayan suka dengan bunga-bunga. Bunga itu cantik dan harum, karena itu Miku menyukainya_—seperti wanita pada umumnya_. Ia menoleh pada dinding ruangan. Menemukan sederet lukisan bergambar raja-raja terdahulu kerajaan Shion.

Miku mengamatinya satu persatu. Mulai dari raja pertama hingga raja yang memerintah saat ini, Miku tak melewatkannya barang satu saja. Paling akhir adalah lukisan yang menggambarkan sosok Raja saat ini. Berambut dan bermata biru, dengan satu senyuman khas yang diturunkannya pada sang anak. _Pangeran yang akan Miku nikahi dalam waktu dekat._

Terlalu sibuk mengamati lukisan-lukisan tersebut, Miku tak menyadari seorang selain dirinya yang baru tiba di ruangan itu. Ia tertegun sejenak saat menemukan Miku di sana. Namun dengan cepat sosok itu tersenyum dan mendekati Miku tanpa suara, hingga gadis itupun tak menyadarinya.

"Apa Anda suka lukisan-lukisannya?"

Miku terlonjak, menoleh pada suara yang bergumam begitu dekat dengan telinganya. Ia menoleh, menemukan Pangeran Shion tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi dari Miku itu harus merunduk untuk memandangnya. Sementara Miku sendiri harus mendongak saat menatapnya.

"A-Ah, maaf, Pangeran. Seharusnya saya tak boleh masuk sembarangan ke ruangan ini." Miku gelagapan, menyadari kesalahannya yang tanpa izin meninggalkan kamar. Ia tahu itu cukup tidak sopan. Tapi Miku masih kalah dibanding rasa bosan dan penasarannya.

Ia sangat bosan karena hanya disuruh menunggu dan istirahat di dalam kamar, sementara sejak awal ia penasaran seperti apa kerajaan Shion yang akan menyerang Kaine. Hingga menyebabkan Kaine melakukan politik kekeluargaan dengan menjodohkan putri bungsu raja dengan sang putera mahkota.

"Um... tidak apa-apa. Lagipula Anda memang perlu tahu soal keluarga suamimu." Sahut Kaito ramah, Miku merona. Saat mendengar pemuda itu mengucap kata 'suami' di hadapannya. Ini yang pertama, dan Miku harus menyiapkan diri hingga ke depan nanti.

Terdiam kemudian. Tepat setelah itu tidak ada lagi yang membuka suara. Keduanya mengamati lukisan-lukisan di depannya. Hingga Kaito yang berinisiatif memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Putri, apa Anda tak ingin bersiap-siap sekarang juga?"

"Bersiap-siap?"

Kaito mengangguk, menoleh pada Miku yang menatapnya keheranan. Ia kemudian menjelaskan.

"Malam ini akan diadakan pesta dansa, untuk menyambut Putri."

"Pesta dansa untuk saya?"

Miku menunjuk dirinya sendiri, Kaito lantas mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Sudah saatnya seluruh anggota Istana mengetahui berita pernikahan kita, Putri." Tambah Kaito dengan senyum menawannya. Mata biru milik Pangeran muda itu bersirobok dengan iris _turquoise_ Miku. Miku terdiam sejenak. Mereka terus berpandangan dalam posisi tersebut hingga detik berikutnya.

Miku meyakinkan dirinya bahwa saat itu ia _sama sekali tidak _terpesona.

_-ah, mungkin Miku belum siap untuk mengakuinya, ne?_

...

Rin menikmati setiap tetes air kolam yang menyegarkan tubuh lengketnya. Ia tersenyum sumringah, menatap riak kecil kolam yang datang dari pancuran patung serigala di tengahnya. Melodi halus air yang jatuh sedikit menenangkan perasaannya. Meski begitu, ia masih dilanda kekhawatiran. Tentang di mana sebenarnya ia berada. Rin benar-benar tidak mengenal yang namanya keluarga Kagamine. Padahal jika dilihat dari kastil ini, keluarga Kagamine tentu dari kalangan kelas atas.

Apa mereka bangsawan?

Saudagar kaya?

Rin ragu menebak yang mana jawabannya.

"Sedang memikirkan sesuatu, Putri?"

Tersentak, Rin menoleh ke belakang dari posisinya yang menghadap pinggir kolam. Pemuda itu lagi. Pemuda berambut _blonde _yang kini dikucir di belakang tengkuknya itu lagi-lagi menyeringai yang _uh, _Rin akui terlihat seksi di matanya. Rin menggelengkan kepalanya, mengenyahkan pikiran konyol tentang pemuda mesum bernama Kagamine Len tersebut.

"Membersihkan diri memang menyenangkan, bukan?" Len mendekat perlahan. Air kolam sebatas bawah dadanya, sama sekali tak menghambat langkahnya. Menghapus jaraknya dengan Rin, Len mengapit gadis itu di antara lengannya yang menopang dinding kolam. Rin terkunci, hanya bisa menundukkan diri. Menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik air kolam yang beriak halus oleh tetesan pancuran. Len sama sekali tak menghapus seringainya. Iris s_happire _pemuda itu menyapu habis wajah Rin yang tampak ketakutan saat meliriknya.

"Kenapa, hm? Kau tak perlu takut padaku. Aku yakin tak lama lagi kau akan terbiasa denganku."

"K-kau? Apa maumu sebenarnya?!" Rin berteriak untuk bertanya pada Len yang menatap sensual ke arah tubuhnya.

"Mauku? Kau ingin tahu apa keinginanku?" Len balas bertanya dengan nada seduktif. Ia makin menundukkan wajahnya. Merapatkan badannya ke arah Rin yang lebih pendek dari tubuhnya. Rin ingin bergerak mundur, namun dinding kolam menghalanginya. Ia tidak bisa keluar kolam begitu saja tanpa busana. Karena itu Rin hanya mampu menahan dada Len agar tidak lebih dekat dengan tubuhnya.

"Apa? Bukannya kau bertanya tentang keinginanku? Maka aku akan memberitahukannya padamu, Putri."

"TIDAK PERLU! Kau tak perlu mengatakan apapun padaku!" Tolak Rin mentah-mentah. Ia bisa bayangkan cara seperti apa yang akan Len lakukan untuk memberitahukan keinginannya. Pasti sesuatu yang buruk, dan akan lebih buruk lagi. Karena itu Rin menolak untuk mengetahuinya. Semua tentang pemuda itu terlihat berbahaya namun ia akui di saat yang bersamaan juga _menggoda. _Ah, Rin hampir menjedukkan kepalanya ke kamar kolam saat kata _menggoda _itu sempat-sempatnya terlintas di kepala. Ketika kini kesucian tubuhnya tengah terancam oleh sang pemuda.

"Hm, menarik. Aku justru semakin ingin memonopolimu, Putri." Lanjut Len tersenyum nakal. Sebelah tangannya masih menahan tubuh Rin dengan dinding kolam di belakangnya. Sementara tangannya yang lain mengarahkan wajah Rin agar mendongak menatapnya. Memberi akses leluasa bagi Len untuk mengecup bibir gadis itu.

CHU~

Awalnya hanya berupa kecupan-kecupan ringan. Bibir Len menginvasi hingga ke sudut-sudut bibir Rin. Namun sensasi manis yang dirasakan oleh sang pemuda, membuatnya memperdalam kecupan hingga memagutnya. Menarik lidah Rin, gadis itu tak kuasa saat membiarkan lidah Len memasuki mulutnya. Menjamah hingga ke langit-langit mulutnya. Memberi sengatan kejutan bagi Rin yang tidak biasa melakukannya.

Len yang merebut ciuman pertamanya, jika kalian bertanya.

Len terus memagut bibir Rin. Tangannya tidak lagi menahan tubuh Rin, sebab tubuh gadis itu hampir terkulai lemas. Wajahnya memerah sempurna, namun tak ada niatan sedikitpun dari Len untuk melepaskan ciumannya. Kedua tangan pemuda itu beralih untuk memeluk pinggang Rin. Menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh ke air kolam karena lemas yang dirasakannya. Saat tangan Len hampir saja bergerak ke bagian tubuh Rin yang lain, tiba-tiba saja kegiatannya diinterupsi oleh sang pelayan.

"Permisi." Meiko dan Meito datang sembari membungkukkan badan. Pasangan suami istri yang melayani kebutuhan kastil Kagamine itu masih membungkuk dalam. Sama sekali tak melirik pada kegiatan yang tengah dilakukan Tuannya.

Melihat hal tersebut, Len dengan terpaksa melepaskan pagutannya. Kedua tangannya masih melingkari pinggang Rin. Menahan tubuh gadis itu dan menyadarkan tubuh lemasnya ke dada bidangnya.

"Hm, ada apa kalian datang mengangguku?" Len bertanya dengan ketus. Merasa kesal sebab kegiatannya diintrupsi oleh kedatangan keduanya. Pasangan berambut coklat dengan iris merah itu saling melirik sejenak sebelum menyahut dengan sopan.

"Kami ingin mengingatkan Anda tentang pesta di istana malam ini, Tuan. Sebaiknya anda dan Putri segera bersiap-siap." Meiko berkata sembari membungkuk di akhir kalimatnya.

"Kereta kuda Anda sudah siap untuk segera berangkat, Tuan." Meito menambahkan. Pria yang menjadi ketua pelayan di kastil Kagamine itu merupakan suami dari Meiko Sakine. Yang juga merupakan pelayan di kastil Tuannya.

"Hm, baiklah. Baiklah. Meiko, bawa gadis ini denganmu. Dandani dia dan berikan dia gaun terbaik. Aku ingin dia menemaniku malam ini."

Perintah Len, sembari melirik Rin yang masih bersandar lemas di dadanya. Rin melirik diam-diam. Namun lirikannya tertangkap basah oleh Len, tepat setelah itu ia menyeringai tipis. Iris _shappire_nya berkilat nakal. Menunjukkan tatapan seduktif pada tubuh Rin yang menempel pada tubuhnya.

_Sial, gara-gara ciuman tadi tubuhku jadi lemas!_ Rin merutuk dalam hati.

"Sesuai perintah Anda, Tuan." Jawab Meiko patuh. Keduanya membungkuk sopan. Memanfaatkan kesempatan itu, Len menarik tubuh polos Rin agar menempel lebih ketat dengan tubuhnya. Rin menggeram kesal, melirik Len yang tengah menyeringai nakal.

-_ah, Len senang sekali mempermaikan gadis Kaine itu rupanya._

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue?**

Hai~ Maaf jika lanjutannya lama ya~ XD /ditimpuk/ Chapter ini aman-aman saja awalnya, namun agak berbahaya di akhirnya /plak/ Sebelumnya makasih buat yang udah review di chapter kemarin, berharga banget. Meski terdapat banyak perbedaan suara :3 Ada yang minta dibuatkan lemon, ada yang hanya ingin Lime. Nah, karena itu sekali lagi author ingin bertanya di chapt ini, apa yang kalian inginkan? Jika banyak lemon, maka akan author buatkan X3 jika ternyata banyak yang milih lime, kenapa tidak? :"D

Cepetnya apdet fict ini tergantung pada banyaknya review XD /plak Makanya, monggo,

.

.

.

.

**TINGGALKAN REVIEWNYA~~~~**

**C**rimson**E**merald

**23/12/2014**


End file.
